


Make a Wish (happy iwaizumi day!)

by proxenitis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Sloppy Makeouts, iwaizumi day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proxenitis/pseuds/proxenitis
Summary: It's Iwaizumi's birthday, and he wishes on dandelions, fountains and birthday candles for one thing and one thing only.Or;Wherein Iwaizumi celebrates his birthday and makes a few wishes in the process





	Make a Wish (happy iwaizumi day!)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my contribution for my favorite spiker's birthday because just like oikawa, i'm a slut for iwa-chan. i hope you enjoy!

Hajime has mixed feelings about weekend mornings. On the one side, there’s the process of willing himself to awake despite every cell in his being saying otherwise. There’s having to groggily maneuver himself to get ready for the day and look at least a little presentable because otherwise a certain moron won’t hesitate to pester him about it. 

But, they aren’t too bad, because on the other hand there’s- 

“Iwa-chan!” 

On the other hand there’s _said certain moron_. 

_Right on schedule_ , Hajime thinks with a miniscule upturn of his lips as he puts on his running shoes. There’s a soft murmur of his parents speaking to one of their favorite brunets, and Hajime can only hope that Oikawa is at least second on that list, after himself. 

Haphazardly making his bed, he ambles down the stairs for breakfast. 

He’s immediately embraced by his mother into a tight hug as she whispers, “Happy birthday my son.” 

Oh. 

So he forgot to check the calendar. It’s not something he finds necessary when it’s the weekend, where there’s no real need to know the date. Still, he thanks her, before receiving an endearing pat on the back from his father alongside another birthday wish. 

In the kitchen, Oikawa is leaning against the counter, a cup of what Hajime recognizes to be his favorite yogurt in one hand, and a spoon in the other. He turns his head up from his food by the sound of footsteps and his face breaks out into one of his more genuine grins, the kind where his eyes seem to shimmer. 

It’s definitely on the top three in Hajime's categorized list of Oikawa's smile. 

Gently placing the yogurt on the counter, he takes a few steps towards Hajime and slaps him hard on the back. 

“Happy birthday, Iwa-chan.” He says airily, grin still on his face. Unable to hold himself back, Iwaizumi smiles a little and thanks him. 

“Now eat up so we can head out.” Oikawa makes sweeping gestures with his hands towards the table. When Hajime takes a seat, Oikawa does too on the chair beside him. 

He eats a banana, and a cup of blueberry yogurt that Oikawa was nice enough to bring him. Guzzling down half a glass of milk, he does a few light stretches and bids goodbye to his parents as he and Oikawa begin their morning run. 

The air is slightly dewy, and his skin soaks in the calmly glow of the sun pleasantly. Around them is the sound of early rising birds and their own steps on the gravel. 

“Iwa-chan is so quiet.” Oikawa adds to the atmosphere as they continue to run. “You’d think he’d show more enthusiasm on his birthday.” 

Stealing a glance from his best friend, he notices the playful furrowing of his eyebrows. 

“I’m in the middle of running, idiot.” He rolls his eyes. “Besides, it’s just any other day. I didn’t even remember until Oka-san wished me.” 

“Weirdo.” Oikawa mutters. “I’ll have you know I was the first one to wish you, Iwa-chan. At twelve sharp. You must’ve checked my text?” 

“I fell asleep at around eleven,” Hajime informs. “I didn’t check my phone in the morning either.” 

Oikawa squawks in indignation and Hajime can practically feel the tantrum that’s about to arise. “It’s like you’re eighty. Who the hell sleeps at eleven?” 

“The guy who has to wake up early in the morning to go running with his demanding best friend.” Iwaizumi counters back. 

When he doesn’t get an immediate response, he looks at Oikawa from the corners of his eyes and notices a smile. 

The kind that’s a mixture of self-satisfaction, awe and a hint of something else. 

He decides that this one is on the top five of his list. 

“What the hell are you smiling about, Shittykawa? Is my misery that amusing to you, you sadist?” 

A small chuckle is followed by, “no, Iwa-chan. It’s just not every day you call me your best friend.” 

Frowning, Iwaizumi stops in his tracks, and so does Oikawa when he notices. “Wait, I’m hoping you weren’t unaware of this.” 

The sudden stop in motion has Oikawa slightly out of breath, but he shakes his head with the corners of his lips upturned. “I know Iwa-chan doesn’t have any friends other than me. But it’s nice to hear him say it every once in a while.” 

“That is _not_ what I said.” Iwaizumi punches his idiot of a friend on the shoulder and resumes his run. He doesn’t miss the mumble of _'brute'_ as he passes by Oikawa. 

He knows Oikawa was just teasing him, though. Besides, there’s really no way for Oikawa to think someone other than him is Hajime's best friend. They’ve been friends for over a decade, and not once has anyone managed to weasel in to steal that title from Oikawa. 

They stop again, the motion halted by Oikawa this time who veers off towards a field where something seemingly caught his eyes. He bends down for a little before standing back up. 

Oikawa returns to Iwaizumi with a dandelion in one hand, outstretching his arm to present the flower in front of his face. 

“Make a wish, Iwa-chan!” 

Hajime frowns, eyeing the dork in front of him. He wants to express just how ridiculous he thinks the situation is, but the smile on Oikawa’s parted lips as he slowly breathes in and out while starting at him expectantly has Hajime humoring him. 

With that image in mind, he chants a wish in his head and blows on the flower. Tiny petals float away, leaving Hajime’s cheeks feeling uncharacteristically warm. 

“There. Let’s go.” 

Oikawa doesn’t ask him what he wished for and for once Hajime thanks every higher power out there for his best friends superstitious nature as they resume their run, side by side under the summer sun. 

 

Forty minutes later, they’re panting and in their neighborhood, hands on their knees as they lean over to breathe in and out heavily. The sun's rays are a lot more viscous now that most of the clouds have passed, and drops of sweat slide down Hajime’s skin, calves burning slightly from the exercise. 

They separate to their respective houses, and after exiting from the shower, Hajime sees that Oikawa is back in the kitchen, laughing with his parents. 

What catches Hajime’s eyes the most is the fact that his hair is down, in its natural state and messy, still seeming wet. 

He’ll never admit it out loud, but he likes this version of Oikawa’s hair a bit more than would be deemed rational. His stomach feels warm knowing that he’s one of the few people who get to witness this hair without it being accidental. 

Oikawa is sitting opposite to the Iwaizumis, breakfast laid out in front of him. He’s twiddling with the chopsticks, swirling them in the bowl of beans like Hajime is used to seeing. 

“Oh, Iwa,” Oikawa notes his presence before sliding into the seat next to the one he was sitting in. 

Hajime’s about to ask why he moved when his mother asks, “Are you sure you don’t want to eat, too, Tooru?” 

“I already ate, aunty.” He shoots her one of his most charming of smiles. 

“You’re still a growing boy. More food won’t hurt.” Iwaizumi’s father says. 

“I’ll burst if I eat anymore.” Oikawa chuckles, and the sound rings through the room like a pleasant hum. 

“What did you eat in such a rush anyways?” Iwaizumi snatches the chopsticks from his hands before sitting down. The speed at which Oikawa managed to shower, change, eat and make it to his house is quite uncharacteristic. He couldn’t have eaten much during the short span of time in which Hajime showered. 

He notices that his food has been messed with. Sighing, he just rolls his eyes before beginning to eat. 

“I can eat all the food in the world in a minute if I have a date with Iwa-chan soon after.” Oikawa sing-songs, much to the amusement of his parents. 

“Tooru is so sweet to you, Hajime.” His mother sighs happily, evoking his body temperature to rise. 

“He’s only being this way because you guys are here.” Hajime deadpans. 

Oikawa gasps dramatically, and from his peripheral vision, Iwaizumi can see him placing a hand on his chest. 

“I am nothing but genuine in front of uncle and aunty Iwaizumi. I even show my natural hair to them. They’re practically my second family.” 

If Iwaizumi rolls his eyes anymore, he’s afraid his irises will get lost somewhere in the back of his head. Oikawa’s little performance earns him much appreciation from the older Iwaizumis, who boast his sincerity and sweetness. 

Really, Hajime is shocked Oikawa’s head remains the same size. 

“I’ll be in my room.” Iwaizumi mutters after cleaning his dishes. When granted silent permission from his parents, he advances towards the stairs, Oikawa not far behind. 

“Iwa-chan, let’s go shopping.” Oikawa insists as he closes the door. “I want to buy you a present~” 

“There’s no need for that, Trashykawa.” Iwaizumi says as he unlocks his phone. Various messages fill up his inbox, but the one he scrolls down to is Oikawa's. 

**Happy birthday grumpy-chan! ☆ ～('▽^人) See you in the morning~~~ (*¯ ³¯*)♡**

He suppresses the urge to smile, going through the other birthday wishes from his teammates and some other friends and replying to them. 

“Ugh, Iwa-chaaan! Pay attention to me!” Oikawa whines. “ _You’re not listening._ ” 

Quickly he types in a thanks to Kunimi before locking his phone and tossing it to his bed. 

“So needy.” He teases, lying back on his bed. “What is it?” 

Oikawa doesn’t even deny the statement, and suddenly he’s hovering over Hajime, knees on either side of his thighs and face above his. 

Hajime forgets how to breathe. 

“I said I want to go shopping with you, Iwa-chan. To buy you a birthday present. Which is an absolute necessity seeing as you never tell me what it is you want when I ask you.” 

Hajime’s eyes shift from the hair that’s fallen messily on his forehead, to his eyes, nose, then lips. All of a sudden, he can think of something. 

He shakes the thought away. 

“You don’t have to get me a present, Oikawa. You wished me, didn’t you? That’s enough.” 

Oikawa huffs in frustration, standing back up with a pout and resorting to yank Hajime off the bed by his arm. “I want to get you a present, so get up!” 

If there’s one thing that being friends with Oikawa for fourteen years has taught him, it’s that if there’s something Oikawa wants Iwaizumi to do, he may as well save energy and give up after the first few tries of convincing him otherwise. So naturally, he agrees. 

It’s not often he can deny Oikawa Tooru's wishes. 

“Yay~” the six feet tall child muses. “I’ll go get my hair products!” 

And before Hajime can even think about protesting, Oikawa is out the door. 

 

“An entire volleyball match can be played during the time you take to do your stupid hair.” Hajime grumbles. 

“Unlike a certain ogre friend of mine, I actually care about my looks.” 

Hajime wants to argue, say that he never looks anything short of gorgeous regardless of whether or not he bathes his hair in a dozen products, but decides against it. Instead he takes a volleyball from near the foot of the bed and throws it at his shoulder, not wanting to delay the process by hitting his head. 

“You stupid gorilla!” Oikawa cries, eyebrows scrunched. “No wonder you don’t have a girlfriend. No one wants to date a Neanderthal!” 

“You don’t have a girlfriend either, you ass.” He retaliates. 

“That’s because I can never disappoint my admirers by settling for someone.” He answers chivalrously, hand on his heart all saint like. 

“Shut up before I punch you.” 

“See? _Neanderthal_.” 

“At least I’m not a whiny six year old.” 

“Rude!” 

“You’re not denying it.” 

They go back and forth, almost like clockwork. For every _tick_ there’s a _tock_ that follows without delay. It’s comforting somehow, familiar, and at one point Iwaizumi begins to enjoy the offended look on Oikawa’s face. 

When the setter _finally_ finishes styling his hair, they make their way to the station. The sun is quite abrasive, so they’re thankful for the short distance. 

Hajime wipes a bead of sweat that trickles down the side of his face as they board the train. It’s quite empty, probably due to it being early during the weekend, so they’re able to seat themselves down. 

Despite the abundance in space, Hajime and Tooru sit quite close together, knees touching and arms brushing against each other every once in a while. 

“Takeru asked for your number last night. Did he call you?” Oikawa asks in a hushed voice.

Iwaizumi smiles at the mention of his favorite kid. “No, he texted me. At _twelve, sharp_.” He mocks Oikawa’s words from earlier. 

Aghast, the setter’s widen. “Did he wish you before me, though, Iwa-chan?” 

“Hm, maybe.” 

“Iwa!” he hisses, “This is extremely important!” 

Hajime stretches his lips into an unimpressed line, lightly flicking Oikawa's forehead. “Stop fussing over such trivial things, stupid. You were first.” 

In a dramatic display, Oikawa sighs in relief. “Being number one isn’t trivial.” 

“The only one who views this as a competition is you, dumbass.” 

“You’re just jealous I’m such a great friend.” 

“You’re a _terrible_ friend.” Hajime throws back, not meaning it. 

“Take that back, Iwa-chan!” 

“No.” 

“Iwa-chaaan! Don’t be mean!” He whisper-yells, pouting. 

“Don’t be annoying, then.” 

Just like clockwork, a _tock_ for a _tick_ , for the rest of the train ride. 

 

“Woo~” Oikawa cheers, skipping off the train on to the platform. 

Hajime snickers behind the back of his hand at Oikawa’s childish antics as they exit the station. Something in his stomach turns, and it’s pleasant somehow. 

Like he’s been doing these past few months, he ignores it. 

“What should I buy Iwa-chan? Hmm…” Oikawa trails off, eyeing the shops. “Some anti-wrinkle cream, perhaps? Since you’re always scowling.” 

Oikawa emphasizes his point by poking between Hajime's eyebrows, getting rid of the crease. 

“How about some extra adhesive duct tape so I can shut you up when you’re being annoying?” 

“I am _not_ buying you that.” 

Hajime snickers. 

They walk through a few stores, nothing really catching their eyes. Hajime doesn’t know what tangible good he wants. He honestly has everything he needs and then some. When he tells Oikawa this, the brunet just pouts and tells him that there _has_ to be something. 

At a sports shop, Oikawa offers to buy him a pair of shoes. Hajime declines, adamant on not allowing Oikawa to spend too much money. 

Then Oikawa insists he buy him some clothes because _Iwa-chan's clothes are so plain_. Again, he declines. 

“Why won’t you let me spoil you, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa pouts petulantly. 

“It’s not your job to spoil me.” Hajime replies without missing a beat. “Now go take a seat. I’ll bring you your drink.” 

“Fine.” He Huff’s, cheeks puffed. “I want a-“

“Yeah, yeah, I know what you want.” Hajime mutters with the fancy drink in mind. He doesn’t look at the menu as he dictates his order of a lemonade and Oikawa’s complex one of an iced coffee _blended_ with three sugars, two shots of milk and cinnamon dusted on top of the whipped cream. 

The cashier blinks twice, and after Hajime repeats himself, the orders are placed, so he waits patiently for the drinks to be prepared. 

When he scans the food court for a mop of brown hair, he has to squint to see Oikawa at the farthest corner from where he’s standing. 

After reaching him, he sees that Oikawa has a gift bag on one of the four chairs and he’s humming a light tune while tapping his long fingers rhythmically on the metal table. 

“When’s you get that?” he asks, placing Oikawa’s drink in front of him. The setter beams. 

“I had my eyes on it for a while, so I quickly grabbed it while you were getting our drinks because I knew Iwa-chan would fuss about it if he saw.” 

Hajime exhales, reaching for the bag, but Oikawa slaps it away. “Open it at home, Iwa! I don’t want you to ruin the packaging.” 

He narrows his eyes, lips turned down. “I’m going to open it either ways, Crappykawa. Why not do it now?” 

“Because! It’s weird to open presents in public. Especially when the present isn’t a small one.” 

Iwaizumi eyes the blue bag, cursing the lack of gaps to get a glimpse of whatever is inside. Oikawa notices, because he snickers. For once it’s Iwaizumi to pout as he sips on the sweet and sour drink. 

“Let’s go home.” Oikawa insists, pocketing his phone. “Unless there’s something else you’d like to buy? It’ll be time for lunch soon.” 

Iwaizumi stands up, nodding. He pushes both of their chairs in before catching up to Oikawa, who asks him to hold his drink while he searches for something. 

Silently, they walk, a drink in each of Hajime’s hands while the gift bag hangs on Oikawa’s wrist, hands busy with searching through the contents of his wallet. 

It’s the one Hajime gave him for Christmas, the outer part with a gray alien head. 

Hajime smiles fondly at the memory of Oikawa's face lighting up at the sight of it.

“Ah!” Oikawa cheers, holding two five yen coins in front of his face. “There’s a fountain by the exit. I want to make a wish~” 

With that, he takes his drink and hands one of the coins to Iwaizumi, who doesn’t argue. 

They walk to the expertly carved fountain, the tricking of water soothing their ears along with the wishes they have stored in mind, only interrupted by the small _plop_ of the two coins breaking through the surface of the clear water, escaping to the gray bottom, taking their wishes with it. 

 

Oikawa texts and walks as they near their neighborhood, so Hajime keeps an eye out for any veering vehicles. It’s not like telling him off will do any good so he may as well prevent any damage. 

He pockets the device when they reach the Iwaizumi residence, and Hajime takes his key out of his pocket to unlock the door. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Numerous voices chorus as soon as the front door opens, and Hajime jumps back a little with shock and wide eyes. 

“What the h-“ he glances sideways at Oikawa, who has the biggest grin on his face, then at his teammates, parents and Oikawa’s family members. 

“Surprise, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa grins in a way where the joy reaches his brown eyes. Really, it’s absolutely gorgeous. 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa are the first to advance him from the crowd, jumping on top of him and ruffling his hair. 

“Happy birthday, vice-captain!” they say in sync, and Hajime laughs as the two - to his great chagrin - taller boys release their grasp. 

“Thank you.” He replies, first addressing them and then the rest of the crowd. “You guys really shouldn’t have.” 

“You could do with a little bit of Tooru's self-centeredness, Hajime.” Oikawa’s sister, Akane, chuckles and pats his shoulder. “Now go freshen up quick. We’re serving lunch soon.” 

Hajime nods while Oikawa defends his pride, hurrying upstairs to wash his hands and splash some water onto his face. When he’s about to get out, Oikawa shows up, probably to do the same. 

“I kept your gift in your room.” Oikawa informs, absentmindedly grabbing the folded sleeve of Hajime's button-down and adjusting the cuffs. 

Hajime’s heart hammers in his chest, and he swallows the lump in his throat as the taller of the two does the same for his other sleeve. 

He remembers that he said something, so he nods. “Right, thank you.” 

He receives a small smile in return, the kind which is soft and fond and just seems personal, _intimate_ , like it was customized just for him. It drives him slightly insane every now and then when he’s lucky enough to be on the receiving end of it. 

This is in the top three as well. 

“Now _shoo_.” Oikawa nudges him towards the stairs gently, hand lingering airily on his shoulder for a second before he retrieves it. “I’ll be right down.” 

All Hajime can do is nod, turning around and taking heavy steps down the hall, and then down the stairs, breathing in and out rhythmically to calm his entire being. 

“Iwaizumi senpai!” Kindaichi calls as he enters the living room, where all his teammates are gathered, chatting amongst themselves. The middle blocker stands up, his best friend in tow, before handing him a neatly wrapped box. “For you.” 

Hajime accepts it with a smile. “Thank you, Kindaichi.” He then turns his eyes to Kunimi, a neutral expression on his facial features, but an expectant look in his eyes. He hands him a small gift bag. “Ever the talker,” he teases, patting him on the back. “Thank you.” 

Matsukawa pulls Hajime down on the floor, to sit beside him and an empty spot. When Oikawa arrives, that’s where he sits. 

“He visited you in the morning, didn’t he?” Hanamaki asks, glaring at Oikawa. “Bastard wouldn’t let us. Made us do all the work arranging this.” 

“Someone had to distract him.” Oikawa turns his chin up indignantly. “Besides, Iwa-chan enjoys Oikawa-sama's company best.” 

He earns himself a punch for the self-imposed title. 

Kyoutani chuckles at that, and Hajime smiles, pleased. He notices the boxes and bags in each of his teammate’s hands and feels a sense of gratitude in his stomach. 

“Boys! We’re going to be cutting the cake now!” Hajime’s mother calls, evoking everyone to stand up excitedly to walk to the living room 

Hajime gestures for them to leave the presents on the couch, walking behind them all to where his and Oikawa’s families are gathered. 

“Hajime!” Takeru grins, running to the spiker energetically to give him a hug. “Happy birthday, my favorite uncle!” 

Everyone laughs as Hajime hugs him back at Oikawa’s look of alarm and disdain. Kyoutani looks the most amused Hajime has ever seen him. 

Everyone and their ancestors are well aware of how much Oikawa values his nephew's love for him. Hajime is sure Takeru knows too, which must be why he made it a point to announce what he did just now. 

“I’m your second favorite, aren’t I, Tak?” Hanamaki asks, kneeling down a little. 

“Hm, no.” he says thoughtfully, glancing at Oikawa’s look of hope momentarily before looking back at them. “You and Matsun are tied in that spot.” 

The arrows that shoot through Oikawa’s chest are almost visible as the center of attention high-fives the third year duo with each hand. 

“I’ll remember this, Ta-chan.” Oikawa states with a frown, and in return, Takeru pokes his tongue out at him. 

Hajime has to go through the embarrassment of everyone singing him the happy birthday song while he cuts through the cake (courtesy of Hanamaki’s exceptional baking skills) with _HAPPY BIRTHDAY ACE!_ written on it after blowing the candles and of course, making a wish. 

The same wish he’s made the previous two times that day. 

He successfully dodges Matsukawa's fingers that are covered in frosting, followed by Hanamaki, who aims at his forehead. His parents laugh it off, instructing everyone to serve themselves. 

“Takeru, let Yahaba-kun eat.” Akane scolds the child who is happily seated on the setter's shoulders, legs hanging on his front 

“That’s alright, Nee-san. I can manage.” Yahaba waves it off. 

“If you’re sure.” She beams at him and for a split second Hajime is reminded of just how blessed the Oikawas are in the look sector.

To Hajime – and most of the team’s – amusement, Kyoutani helps Yahaba gather food onto his plate, even offering to carry it to the living room as Yahaba's hands are gripping Takeru's legs to keep him in place.

 _Well, then_ , Hajime thinks and piles food onto his own plate, not missing the look of dejection on Oikawa’s face. 

“Oy,” he punches the crown of his head gently. “You know they were messing with you, right?” 

“What if he was telling the truth, Iwa-chan?” he cries. “My own blood. _Betraying me_.” 

“Stop being so dramatic, dumbass.” Hajime scolds, sitting down on the floor in the living room. 

Takeru is now sat between Yahaba and Watari, talking to them about his volleyball classes. When his eyes meet Hajime's, the spiker gestures towards Oikawa, and Take nods in understanding. 

He hops off the couch, padding towards Oikawa and hugging him from the back, little arms wrapped around his neck. 

“Tooru~” he chimes, slapping his palms against his uncle’s cheeks lightly. “You’re such a crybaby.” 

“I am _not_ a crybaby!” Oikawa scowls, but smiles nevertheless. 

“It’s usually the adults who comfort the kids.” Hanamaki snickers. 

“What’s your point? That’s exactly what’s going on here.” Matsun adds in monotone, making everyone laugh. 

“You all are so mean to your precious captain.” Oikawa scowls, eyes narrowed. Takeru is sitting beside him now. “It hurts my fragile heart.” 

Watari snorts. 

Lunch continues this way, with the team teasing each other (mostly Oikawa) and eventually shifts towards a more general discussion on volleyball. 

After eating, Akane serves everyone cake. Takeru runs off, only to return with a box. 

“Let’s open presents!” he demands, jumping in his spot. “Hajimeee!” 

“Sure thing.” He agrees, and everyone returns to their spots. 

“Mine first!” Takeru shouts, handing him the white and gold box. “Well, it’s also from mom and dad, but it was my idea!” 

Hajime chuckles and everyone watches as he takes off the box and then the lid to uncover something gray and black in a plastic bag. He takes it out to unfold a branded duffel bag. 

“Whoa, thank you, Takeru.” He hugs him, looking at the white logo of his favorite sports brand. 

“You’re welcome!” 

“Oh, you’re opening presents already?” Hajime turns around to see Oikawa’s father, his daughter beside him. 

“Yeah. Thank you for this, Nee-san. Thank Nii-san for me too.” He refers to her husband, who’s on a business trip. 

“Don’t mention it, kiddo.” 

His parents appear with Mrs. Oikawa, who hands him a rectangular box. His father gives him one too, only smaller, mumbling a, “this is from your mother and I.” 

He thanks them both, before the adults leave them to continue. 

“Okay, open Makki's next.” Matsun pushes the navy box towards him, grinning. 

Of course, this can’t be good. 

“You got me the cake, didn’t you? There wasn’t a need to get something else.” 

“Oh, there was.” Makki smirks, gesturing for him to open it. 

He does, to find a dog leash with a note saying, **to keep oikawa in check** in Hanamaki's bubbly handwriting. 

Everyone bursts out laughing, except for the victim, who only glares and whines about how much of a bully Hanamaki is. 

“You can even use it for other purposes. I won’t kink shame.” He winks, earning another round of guffaws. Takeru only stares in confusion while Iwaizumi burns with embarrassment. 

“Gosh, no one can beat that.” Watari chuckles, outstretching his arms with a pink envelope. 

Inside are discount coupons to Hajime’s favorite ramen shop. 

“Looks like you’re going to be treating us to ramen soon.” Matsukawa throws an arm around his shoulders, only to get shrugged off. 

“Hell no.” 

He enjoys going through the presents and each of his team members reacting to them. Yahaba gives him new kneepads, Kindaichi and Kunimi a snapback each from his favorite shop, his parents a new wristwatch, Oikawa's parents a sweater and Matsukawa (unsurprisingly) a Godzilla toilet paper holder. 

“Where the hell did you even get this?” Iwaizumi asks, unsure whether to frown or laugh. The middle blocker looks extremely proud. 

“In the deep depths of the internet.” 

“Now you have a toilet paper holder that matches your face, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa chirps, evoking Hajime to smack him upside the head. 

He finishes the process by opening Kyoutani's present. There’s no way to anticipate what it is, seeing as his face is as stoic as always. 

Really, no one was expecting what comes out of the cardboard box. 

Hajime – and probably everyone else in the room – stares, aghast, at the coffee mug with the image of none other than Godzilla with Hajime’s face (a little too expertly) photo-shopped onto where the monster’s face would be. 

“No way…” Makki mutters. 

“Did you make this, Kyoutani?” Yahaba asks. 

The spiker grunts in confirmation. 

Everyone loses their shit, guffawing and slapping his back at his unexpected humor. Hajime runs his hand over the design, chortling himself. 

“Where’s your present, Tooru?” Takeru tilts his head up to look at his uncle. 

“Yeah, didn’t you take him shopping?” Watari asks with a mouth full of cake. 

“It’s in his bedroom~” Oikawa answers airily, looking proud of himself. 

“Oh?” Matsukawa raises a busy eyebrow. 

“Bedroom? Could it be?” Hanamaki adds without missing a beat. 

Kindaichi blushes at the insinuation, even though he isn’t on the receiving end of the teasing. 

“Oikawa, you _dog_!” Matsukawa emphasizes on the last word, and a smattering of chuckles ensue at the memory of Hanamaki's present. 

Oikawa has his hands over his previous nephew’s ears, who just seems oblivious to the implications. He’s sure to add in a glare to the perpetrators for good measure. 

“He’ll learn soon anyways.” Hanamaki waves him off. 

“Yeah, because of you, Hanamaki-san.” Kunimi drones in his monotone. 

“Thank you, Kunimi.” Oikawa nods, returning the glare back towards the pink-haired third year. 

“Its fine it’s fine.” He shrugs. 

Iwaizumi punches his shoulder. “No, it is not. At least wait till he’s twelve.” 

“You heard Oikawa’s husband, Makki, wait till he’s twelve.” 

Iwaizumi is used to it by now so he just rolls his eyes. 

They hang out for a few hours, playing on Hajime's PlayStation. Hanamaki even challenges him to an arm wrestling match, and everyone is cheering and shouting as Iwaizumi gains yet another victory. 

Matsukawa is quick to comfort his wounded friend. 

“One day, Iwaizumi. I swear on my Shrek light-up shoes.” Hanamaki declares. 

Everyone gasps. 

His Shrek light-up shoes are no joke. 

“I’ll be waiting, then.” Hajime chuckles, scratching at an itch near his elbow. 

“You stupid bara arms.” Hanamaki spits, and the petulance almost reminds him off a certain brunet. 

At around five, everyone prepares to leave. The second years are first to take their leave, bidding goodbye to the team and the adults in the dining room. Takeru high-fives each one of them, even making Kyoutani break out into a miniscule smile. 

Then it’s the first years. Kindaichi, ever the respectful kouhai, bows slightly while thanking the adults for the wonderful food and time. Kunimi does too, only with much less verve. 

When it’s Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s turn to leave, they casually take their leave from the adults they’re so familiar with, high-fiving Takeru and telling him to go hard on Tooru. He, of course, grins and says he will before disappearing to the dining room where his mother is. 

“Enjoy your present in the bedroom.” Matsukawa mentions, placing a hand on Iwaizumi's shoulder. 

Hanamaki places a hand on the other, saying, “Make good use of the leash.” 

“Oh, buzz off!” Oikawa scolds, shoving them out the door. 

“Someone’s impatient~” they sing simultaneously, leaving with a wave. 

Hajime shuts the door when they’re well out of sight. 

“That was fun.” Hajime breathes, smile on his face as a result of the good day. He gathers most of the present in his arms, Oikawa taking the rest. “Thank you for going through the trouble.” 

“Oikawa-sama is the best after all~” 

“I take back what I said.” Hajime grumbles, walking past him to the dining room. 

“Thank you guys for today. I really appreciate it.” He announces. 

“Of course, dear.” His mother stands up to hug him sideways due to the presents in his arms. “You enjoyed yourself, yes?” 

“Very much.” He beams at her the looks at Oikawa's family. “Uncle, aunty, Neesan, and of course Takeru, thank you for coming. And for the presents.” 

“What are you being so formal about, Hajime? It’s not like we traveled far.” Mr. Oikawa laughs. 

He smiles in gratitude, and Oikawa tells them that they’ll be in his room to open up _the best present of all._

Hajime would have slapped the back of his head had his hands been free. 

Oikawa is pretty much a compressed ball of energy and excitement as he bounds up the stairs, insisting that Hajime hurry as if the existence of his gift has a time limit. 

The door to Hajime’s room is – quite enthusiastically – opened by Oikawa. Placing his gifts on the floor, the first thing that he notices is the volleyball on his bed with little scribbles. 

The imperative team present, a ball signed by all the members with little messages underneath. Hajime can’t help but grin, planning on reading it after tending to the six foot tall lump of joy. 

“Iwa-chan!” he calls, and when Hajime looks at him, he gestures towards his table. 

Walking towards it, he sees a photo frame with a picture of them in their Aoba Johsai volleyball uniform, high-fiving sideways, looks of pride and felicity lighting up their sweat-glistened faces. The focus is on them, so the background isn’t clear. The white blurs tell him the other team is most probably Date Tech. 

Surely, the picture was taken by one of their school photographers, for it looks clean and professional. He runs a thumb over the metal frame, even more surprised when he reads the kanji at the bottom. 

It’s a combination of their first names, spelling out _dauntless_. 

Hajime feels his heart soar and contract at the same time. 

“Oikawa…” he breathes. 

“Open the bag, Iwa-chan!” he bounces on his feet, and Hajime glances at him to be struck with the image of a human being practically emitting light. 

Gently placing the frame on his table, he opens the bag, hands touching a soft green material. He takes the fluffy item out, holding it in front of him. 

A Godzilla onesie. 

A familiar one. 

“It’s like the one I gave you on your eighth birthday.” Oikawa voices Hajime’s thoughts. “I hope you like it.” 

To be honest, onesies aren’t the first thing that comes to mind when Hajime wonders what to wear, but the material is soft and it’s sentimental and it’s from the person who means most to him. 

“Of course I do. Thank you, Oikawa.” 

“Oikawa- _sama_.” 

“Don’t push it.” Iwaizumi warns, but it’s all in good nature. Oikawa laughs it off, falling back onto Hajime’s bd. 

He folds the onesie and puts it inside the blue bag, motioning for Oikawa to scoot over and make space for him. It’s a little cramped, what with them being grown boys and the bed being twin-sized, but Hajime thinks he likes it better this way, with their arms touching, heartbeats close by. 

“Birthdays are great, aren’t they? Especially celebrating it with people important to you.” 

Hajime twists his head to look at his best friend, smiling to himself. “Yeah.” 

“Eighteen, huh? I’ll be catching up to you.” Oikawa mutters, since there’s no real need to be loud with them being so close to each other. 

“I’ll always be older, though.” Hajime replies. 

“At least I’m prettier.” Hajime feels Oikawa’s fingers moving, knuckles tapping his own every now and then. 

He doesn’t bother denying it. Anyone would say so too, looking at his milky skin and rich, brown eyes. Anyone looking at his precisely messy hair would twitch with the urge to run their fingers through it. Anyone looking at his soft, pink lips would – 

Hajime’s curtains are drawn, but a sliver of sunlight managed to enter his room, a stripe of golden that falls on his wall and curves onto Oikawa’s cheek. Somehow, Hajime can relate. He too wants to peek through obstacles, trespass whatever wall he has to, in order to get to Oikawa. In order to be with him. In order to touch him. 

“You’re staring.” Oikawa whispers, evoking a chill to go down Hajime’s spine, even more so when he shifts slightly to make eye contact. 

“Yeah.” He whispers back, unable to think of anything else. Everything his mind is screaming at him, he can’t grow the courage to act on it, but at least it makes admitting staring at his best friend seem like child’s play in comparison. 

Oikawa’s fingers have stopped moving now. To some extent, Hajime feels like his entire being has, too. 

His body feels like it’s on fire. But he can’t bring himself to do anything about it. He can’t bring himself to give in to the warmth, to burn ablaze. He just lays there. 

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa’s voice cracks. He realizes that he’s been staring at his lips. 

He snaps out of his reverie, averting his gaze to anywhere that isn’t Oikawa. 

“Y-yeah, sorry.” He mutters, standing up on his own accord. Maybe it’s the lack of light. Yes, it’s definitely clouding his vision. 

Before he can move to open the curtains, to let the sunlight bathe away his thoughts, he feels a warm hand grasp his, smooth and delicate almost. 

He dares himself to glance back, make eye contact once more, maybe come up with an excuse. 

But, as soon as his green eyes meet the brown ones that’s constantly been presenting themselves in his thoughts for a while now, his resolve crumbles. Absentmindedly, he sits down, their hands still together. He’s not sure who does it, but their fingers interlace, and the warmth that seeps his entire body is all-consuming and pleasant and it elicits his heart to respond by thrumming like it’s running from something. 

Or perhaps, _towards._

“Hey,” Hajime gazes at the source of the voice, feeling the mattress shift as Oikawa sits up. Their eyes don’t leave each other, and Hajime bites his lips to prevent himself from saying anything that would have consequences. 

Oikawa inches closer, or maybe it’s Hajime. Every movement seems painstakingly slow, dragged out in his mind that’s screaming _kiss him kiss him kiss him._

Oikawa’s knee is pressed against the side of Hajime’s thigh, and even though there are two layers of clothing between their skins, he feels the buzz of electricity that cages his every cell. 

Oikawa let’s go of his hand, only to lean his body on it, towards Hajime. 

“I really want to-“ Hajime’s thoughts somehow leave his lips, but he’s interrupted before he can finish. 

“Then do it.” Oikawa murmurs, eyes on Hajime’s mouth, and that’s all the permission needed before Hajime swoops in to tentatively join their lips into a chaste kiss. 

It’s everything he imagined kissing Oikawa would be like, with something more. His lips are soft, enticing, and every atom in his body buzz at the touch. 

Slowly, he pulls away, actions hesitant as he searches Oikawa’s face for any signs of uncertainty. 

“Are you sure this is-“

“ _Shut up._ ” 

And this time it’s Oikawa to make their lips meet, and it’s everything the first time wasn’t. It’s everything that Oikawa _is_. 

It’s rough and demanding and it knows no boundaries and Hajime absolutely relishes in it. Their lips meld together hungrily, Hajime’s hands running through Oikawa’s hair to pull him closer, to taste him just a little more. A sound escapes from the back of Oikawa’s throat, and Hajime’s lips part ever so slightly, skin burning is the greatest way possible.

Oikawa is first to initiate tongue, and there’s no room for complaints as Hajime opens his mouth a little wider, Oikawa’s warmth in his mouth as their tongues glide together, no real rhythm left between their lips since all movement is now completely void of order and just desperate, eager, _searching_. 

Hajime takes Oikawa’s bottom lip between his teeth, sucking gently, grazing it carefully in order to not hurt him. 

“Mmf,” Oikawa mumbles, before pulling away. It takes less than three seconds for him to adjust position, seemingly uncomfortable from leaning on his hand all this time, shifting on his knees, arms around Hajime’s neck, wasting no time to crash their lips together once more.

A knock on the door has the two practically jumping away from each other. Hajime silently clears his throat, in no doubt that his voice is hoarse.

“Tooru, Hajime? We’re leaving!” Takeru shouts, and with wide eyes Hajime looks over to Oikawa, wordlessly asking if it’s okay to open the door.

Oikawa holds up one finger, placing a pillow on his legs and leaning his arms on it before confirming his question.

Hajime can’t help but smirk as he opens the door. “Hey, buddy, want me to come downstairs?”

Takeru squints for a second, as if searching for something. Thankfully, it doesn’t last long, and he shakes his head. “That’s okay. Mom just thought I should say goodbye. I’ll see you later!” 

He opens his arms out for a hug, so Hajime kneels down and wraps his own around the little guy. He’s very aware of his heart thrashing against his ribcage, and he silently prays that Takeru can’t feel it, too.

“See you at home, Tooru!” Takeru chirps, waving and skipping down the stairs. Hajime closes the door again.

Iwaizumi releases a breath he was unaware of holding, looking at Oikawa whose face relaxes from the forced smile.

“Cock-block.” Oikawa mutters under his breath, just loud enough for Hajime to hear who chuckles. Albeit, he is a little disappointed at the interruption. He’s not sure how to advance in this situation, either.

“He just wanted to say goodbye.” 

“He lives down the street!” Oikawa whines, running a hand through his mussed up hair. “Ugh!”

“You’re acting like it’s the end of the world.” Iwaizumi raises his eyebrows, sitting back down.

“It may as well be. I was finally kissing Iwa-chan and he had to ruin it!”

“Finally?”

Oikawa cowers slightly under Iwaizumi’s questioning gaze, cheeks dusted red. “ _Oh, gosh_.” Oikawa mutters, falling onto the mattress and covering his face in embarrassment. In a movement resulting from adrenaline-induced courage, Hajime hovers on top of him, swooping down to steal another kiss.

Oikawa seems pleased, leaning his face up for their lips to meet again, but Iwaizumi pulls away. “What do you mean by ‘finally’?”

Hajime could let this go. He could disregard the trivial comment and resume kissing his best friend, but passing up on a chance to prod at the embarrassment of the person who’s almost always cocky would be like throwing a sack of money into a bonfire.

“Iwa-chaaan!” Oikawa whines, tugging at his neck in an attempt to get him to lean down. Hajime doesn’t budge. “You’re unbelievable.” He murmurs, glaring. “Of course I meant that I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a while now. Are you happy? Can we go back to doing what we were doing? Or do you have to be more of an asshole?”

Warmth spreads across Hajime’s chest, and his stomach all but flutters. “How long?”

Oikawa glowers, but Hajime doesn’t stir. Oikawa sighs. “A few months? Years? Who knows? And why the hell does it matter? We’re wasting time here.”

What Hajime feels can only be described as glee, mixed with a hint of regret because he could very well have acted on his urges to kiss his best friend a lot earlier and have his action reciprocated. However, bygones will be bygones, and because he doesn’t want to waste any more time than he already has, he kisses Oikawa, detaching their lips only to say, “I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while now, too.” And Oikawa smiles the most tantalizing smile Hajime has ever seen, eyes a little hooded but emotion still crystal clear, lips relaxed but still curled upwards, hair messy and breathing soft.

It has to be his favorite.

 

Later that evening, when they’re under blankets, limbs tangled together, watching a movie, Oikawa asks, “Did any of your birthday wishes come true, today?”

Hajime simpers, but doesn’t meet his eyes. “I only wished for one thing.”

“And did you get it?” Oikawa prods, genuine curiosity lacing his voice.

Hajime nods, turning to face him. “Yeah, I’ve always dreamt of having a Godzilla toilet paper holder.”

Oikawa furrows his eyebrows, rolling his eyes. “Such a fan-boy.” 

Hajime laughs, leaning over to kiss the top of Oikawa’s head thinking that if you want to kiss your best friend, wishing for it on dandelions, fountains and birthday candles just might be the way to get to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something i whipped up because 1) i love writing about these two and 2) i would feel incomplete without writing something for my fave. i hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i did writing it :) your opinions would be much appreciated!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @slutforhajime


End file.
